Warriors-Streak Of Hope
by Herbing
Summary: Ten generations after Firestar's reign had passed. The clans get along, even with their fights occurring here and there. Now a new threat has been appearing in one Apprentice's dreams, one that could change the fate of all clans. Will this generation's cats be able to get rid of this threat once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

Soft and quiet, the breeze flew out over the whole river. The cats looked up silently and hidden, waiting to attack. One large, black cat looked up over the hedge she was hiding under. She signaled the other cats with a flick of her tail to follow, and leaped swiftly and quietly into the undergrowth.

The night was calm, until the screech of the large she-cat penetrated the silence. "Shadow-Clan! ATTACK!" Obeying the call of their leader, the Shadow-Clan invaders jumped into the clearing, striking left and right, hitting unexpected cats.

"Shadow-Clan!" The large black leader of Shadow-Clan turned to see another black cat, but with a star on his flank. She turned to face him while he spoke, stalking towards her, "You should not be here in our territory. Leave!" The leader of Thunder-Clan continued to circle her, pulling his lips back in a snarl.

She stared into his fierce, green eyes, challenging him to come any closer and snarled back at him, "Blackstar! Today you and your clan will face defeat at the paws of me, Ravenstar, and my clan. You have stolen from us for the last time!"

Surprised, Blackstar lowered his guard, "But Ravenstar, my clan has not been in yours to steal," He sat down, claws still unsheathed, "or otherwise attack like _some_ cats I know." He revealed a small, mocking smile and motioned towards the fighting that occurred around him.

"No cats have died yet, Ravenstar, and no cats have to. Stop this fighting and how about a nice chat, eh?" Ravenstar's tail flicked in agitation, and she growled at him. "Blackstar, I promised my clan never to be stolen from again!" She opened her mouth wide, revealing her sharp teeth, and jumped at the Thunder-Clan leader, claws outstretched. She screeched at him once more, "GOODBYE!"

 *** Yo, Herbing here. This is my first story, so please review and tell me what I can fix up! It'd really help. Thanks for reading! I'll also be doing a lot of Video Game stories in the future, stuff like Undertale, Ace Attorney, Pokemon, and what nots Luke that. Suggestions would help too!**


	2. New Apprentice

"AGHH!" Whitepaw awoke with a start, screaming out his fear of the dream… no, nightmare he'd just had. "ACK! WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" He looked over to find that he'd also awakned the jumpy Leafpaw from her sleep. Her long tail trashed everywhere, almost hitting the other apprentices.

Whitepaw stood up and shook himself awake. "Nothing," He turned and looked at Leafpaw, who was also standing up. "Sorry, Leafpaw. Just another-" "Just another nightmare.. Hm." He turned to the voice that cut him off. "Starpaw?" Leafpaw meowed, suprissed.

She was still laying down, her back to them, but she flicked her tail at Whitepaw, letting out a tired _mrrow_ of laughter. "You need to talk to Lightgleem, or maybe even Blackstar." Whitepaw took a paw step back and exclaimed, "What..? But I can't go bother Blackstar with trivial things like a bad night! That'd be rude, wouldn't it?"

At this, Starpaw finally stood up, her knowledgable eyes facing him. She stated, "You've been having these every moon, on the exact same date, and mumbling the exact same words in your sleep. It means _something,_ Whitepaw."

"Hey," Redpaw sat up, licking the underside of his belly. "Could you two argue outside?" He glanced at Sparrowpaw, who was still asleep. _Oh, she's still sleeping, as always.._ Whitepaw thought. Redpaw looked back to them. "Sparrowpaw's still asleep."

Starpaw looked a little agitated as he yawned, and stalked to the opening, saying, "C'mon, the sun's risen, anyways." He left, followed by Leafpaw who exclaimed over her shoulder, "See you guys at the freshkill pile!" She dashed out after Redpaw, leaving Starpaw and Whitepaw with a sleeping Sparrowpaw.

Starpaw shook her head,mewing, "Just go and see Lightgleem later, okay? We'd better hurry, there's a naming ceremony for Creamfur's kit." She flicked her tail at Sparrowpaw, saying, " _She'll_ wake eventually." Her ears flicked in concern as she left the den with Whitepaw still thinking about his nightmare.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the highrock for a clan meeting." Once the familiar words were spoken by Blackstar, who he himself had seemed exciting and jumpy for this, every cat trickled towards the highrock.

Glancing around, Whitepaw could see that Duststorm was glowing with pride, a smile on his face. As Whitepaw sat down, he heard in his ear, "Yeah, Duststorm's the father." He snapped his head around to see Moonshine, the medicine cat's apprentice and his best friend, sit down next to him. Her silver eyes were staring straight at Duststorm.

Whitepaw's guard slowly went down as he responded, "I bet you he's already asked Blackstar to be his mentor. This'll be his first apprentice afterall." Moonshine nodded with a small _mrrow_ of laughter and a glint of humor in her eyes. "And a fine mentor he'll be."

"Shh!" Moonshine and Whitepaw were nudged by a large gray flank. "Sorry, Strongwind." Moonshine apologixed, and turned her head up to Blackstar, who was flicking his tail to some kind of beat. He looked out on his clan and started, "This has been a nice Greenleaf; We've had plenty of prey for our warriors and apprentices of many numbers. Now, I would like to give the clan another strong apprentice to learn the ways of the warrior code, and Starclan. Woodkit, step forward."

Creamfur gentely nudged Woodkit forwards with her cream colored muzzle. "Go on, now my sweet." She whispered to Woodkit who proudly stepped up and raised his head.

Blackstar couldn't help but chuckle quietly at his proud stance, but he continued formaly, "This kit has passed six moons of age and is now free to join Thunder-Clan as an apprentice." He now directed his look to Woodkit. "Woodkit, do you promise to uphold and follow the warrior code?" Woodkit smiled happily, "I do!" He stated excitedly.

Blackstar went on, "Ok, you sure seem enough for this, eh? Well then," He turned his attention back to the clan, "This _apprentice_ will now be called Wood _paw._ He will need a fine, stong mentor so," He glanced at his deputy, Lightfur, who nodded calmly.

"Duststorm, step forward." Whitepaw let out a small laugh at the surprised look on Woodpaw's face. Duststorm practically leaped up from where he was and proudly stalked forward until he was next to his son.

Blackstar mewed, "You have won us many battles with your strength and intelligence. I know you will pass these fine triats to your son, Woodpaw." Duststorm nodded, meowing, "Yes, of course Blackstar." Blackstar smiled, saying, "Good" before Duststorm bent down to touch his muzzle with Woodpaw. "Hey, Woodpaw!" Whitepaw shouted out, followed by cries of, "Woodpaw!" or "Woodpaw, nice name!" by cats cheering him on for his new name.

Happy for him, Whitepaw went over to share a few words before he heard a large " _Scrreeeeeeeeeek!"_ Whitepaw turned and unsheathed his claws. Before him was a large badger, ready to attack the camp.


End file.
